


fear is a powerful aphrodisiac

by backflipsaway



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, no actual aphrodisiacs/sexy stuff. just fluff, swear word tho whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backflipsaway/pseuds/backflipsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d be surprised if you were even scared of anything, Gina.”<br/>“Oh, sweet Rosa, I am simply <i>full</i> of surprises.” She raised her mug of almost-cold precinct coffee and took a long, drawn-out sip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear is a powerful aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so fast lol anything to completely deny the fact they (spoiler redacted) rosa at the end of season 3. one of the only things in the entire series that i didn't like from the writers. some random short fluff i came up with in 2 seconds bc all the rosa/gina tags are dead? takes place some time between season one and mid-season 3?

Rosa got a signed confession of the alleged robber in almost record time. She walked out of the interrogation room to an impressed Gina who was intently watching her work her magic.

“How’d you get that guy to profess his undying love for you, and sign a confession, in that order, in less than five minutes?”

“It was after I told him I’d _really, really_ love if he confessed.” Rosa panned.

“I wouldn’t confess so quickly, no matter how scared I was.” 

“Fear is a powerful aphrodisiac,” Rosa mused.

“Still though. All these males got feeble minds. I wasn’t scared at all.”

“You weren’t the one being interrogated. You were on the other side of the glass.”

“So you’re telling _me_ , if _I_ was the one being interrogated, that you can imagine me falling down to my knees for you, because of my perpetual, never-ending love for you, then knocking my head against the table due to my handcuffs being too short to let me kneel all the way down?”

Rosa scrunched her mouth, showing reluctant agreement. “I’d be surprised if you were even scared of anything, Gina.”

“Oh, sweet Rosa, I am simply _full_ of surprises.” She raised her mug of almost-cold precinct coffee and took a long, drawn-out sip.

Rosa rolled her eyes and walked out to the bullpen along with her.

“Didn’t you have work to do?” Rosa muttered.

“First of all, hah. Rosa, it’s like you don’t know me at all! Second of all, oh no! I missed like, seven minutes of work! Whatever will I do?”

Rosa glared before parting ways with Gina to go downstairs. She shuffled the paperwork for her case that she was going to hand in. “I’d be pissed at you, but I take your ‘seven minutes’ comment as a compliment to how good I am at my job.”

Gina covered her mouth in surprise. “Rosa’s being nice!” She announced upon arriving at her desk. She looked around the somewhat empty office, raising her mug of stale coffee once again in exclaim. She took a swig, just barely wincing from the bad taste. 

Rosa turned around as she waited for the elevator. 

Gina attested once more with glee. “Let it be known that I, Gina Linetti, am absolutely terrified!”

Rosa smiled. 

“I have few, if any known fears,” Gina explained to Rosa as the two were in the elevator going home that day. “Of course, this is no surprise due to my elegant, intrepid stature.” She held a single finger out, her pointer finger. “And the very first one that has become known is you.” She adjusted her finger to point at Rosa who stood tall beside her.

She continued as the doors rang open to their stop. “Apparently though, I’m only scared of you when you’re nice.”

The two ladies walked out of the elevator doors together. 

“Same,” Rosa quipped. “I scare myself sometimes too.”

“ _The_ Rosa Diaz, has fears?”

“That, I guess, and spiders too.”

Gina lost her shit.

**Author's Note:**

> use of the word "aphrodisiac" and "shit" in the most g-rated way possible. hah. i wrote exactly 500 words on purpose bc im cool like that.


End file.
